1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a connecting module and a mechanism using the same, and more particularly to a connecting module for a plug to be connected thereto and a mechanism using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid development and advance in technology, electronic devices have gained greater and greater popularity. Let the notebook computer be taken for example. The notebook computer has smaller size and lighter weight than the desktop computer, and it is very popular that the notebook computer user tends to carry and use the notebook computer in various occasions. Under the thinning tendency in product design, the notebook computer also gets thinner and thinner.
To achieve a thinned notebook computer, the design of a part of the elements must be conformed to the thinning tendency in product design, or the elements with height requirements are directly avoided. For example, the LAN port and the circuit board are stacked and disposed in the notebook computer in a top down manner, and the interior of the notebook computer must reserve a space for the LAN port and circuit board. However, such arrangement usually adds the thickness of the notebook computer and reduces the flexibility of disposing other elements in the notebook computer.
Some manufacturers directly replace the LAN port with a wireless communication module for providing network communication to the notebook computer. However, the network function may be incapacitated when wireless communication is not available or the user forgets to carry the wireless communication module. Therefore, how to provide a connecting port conformed to the thinning tendency in product design has become a prominent task for the industries.